Lazos
by Sayuriotonashi
Summary: Sasuke está en la guarida de Orochimaru cuando el nuevo equipo 7 va en su búsqueda. ¿Qué sentirá Sasuke al ver de nuevo a sus antiguos compañeros?


Lazos

Estaba tumbado en su cama pensando en el último sueño que había tenido. Itachi había vuelto a ser el protagonista y le había llevado a esa noche de pesadilla en la que los dos se quedaron huérfanos.

Sasuke nunca entendió cómo había podido realizar algo así, cómo alguien como él, un hermano amable y cariñoso, el hijo perfecto, había podido matar en una sola noche a todo su clan.

Le odiaba, le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por arrebatarle la felicidad, a su familia, a sus padres y a su querido hermano mayor.

Había jurado venganza, y lo conseguiría. Se haría más fuerte, más poderoso y lo vencería, aunque tuviese que bajar hasta la más profunda oscuridad, aunque se perdiese a sí mismo en el camino.

Desde hacía muchos años sentía que el rencor y la rabia habían comenzado a hacerse dueños de su cuerpo. Aunque gracias a su equipo, no, seamos sinceros, gracias a ese rubio cabeza hueca, había conseguido mantenerlos bajo control. Sin embargo, el fatídico reencuentro con su hermano le hizo ver que esos años habían sido un desperdicio. Aún no había conseguido la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle si quiera un leve rasguño, y en ese momento la barrera que mantenían al rencor y la rabia bajo control se rompió.

Naruto dejó de importar y toda la villa quedó reducida a un segundo plano. Su principal objetivo era acabar con su hermano y tenía claro que no lo iba a conseguir con nada de lo que Konoha podía ofrecerle.

Por eso había decidido irse con Orochimaru. Aquel hombre era repugnante, y tenía claro que lo único que quería de él era su cuerpo, pero mientras pudiese lograr su objetivo, poco le importaba lo que el viejo hiciese.

A pesar de estar en un vago duermevela, lo sintió mucho antes de escucharlo abrir la puerta. Era el mismo chico que había conocido aquella mañana, pero no tenía ningún sentido que hubiese entrado en su habitación a hurtadillas.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó aún tumbado en la cama dándole la espalda.

Como en la otra ocasión, el chico comenzó a hablar de Naruto, de los vínculos que se supone que tenía con él y de que lo llevarían de regreso a Konoha. Aquello lo exasperó.

Sabía que Naruto iba detrás de él, que lo había estado buscando con la intención de hacerle regresar. Al principio eso le molestó un poco, ¿por qué no podían dejarlo tranquilo? Pero con el paso de los meses esa molestia pasó a ser un leve resquemor. Un resquemor con el que estaba dispuesto a acabar en ese momento.

Sintió la técnica del chico acercarse a él y la contrarrestó con rapidez creando una enorme explosión que destrozó la habitación y todas las colindantes.

Observó al intruso desde lo alto, lo evaluó y estudió. Su rostro era muy pálido, y sus ojos negros le miraban con seriedad.

De pronto, una conocida figura rosa apareció delante de ellos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio.

—Sakura.

Ella se volvió hacia él con movimientos temblorosos.

—Sasuke-kun —dijo su nombre con una calidez que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba. Pudo oír el alivio, la esperanza, la sorpresa y el amor en esas pocas sílabas. Pero la presencia de la que fue, hace unos años, una de sus únicas amigas, no despertó en él ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Después llegó él, igual de impetuoso que siempre. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y se miraron con fijeza. Azul contra negro. Emoción y calma.

Había esperado que detrás de ellos apareciese Kakashi, pero en su lugar lo hizo un hombre extraño que le aseguró que ellos cuatro, el equipo de Kakashi, lo llevarían de regreso a Konoha.

El chico que se suponía había ocupado su lugar comenzó de nuevo a hablar de los lazos de amistad. Pero ninguno de ellos tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía. Ninguno podía ponerse en su situación, pues ninguno de ellos lo habían tenido todo y se habían quedado sin nada.

La charla se alargó hasta que su paciencia se consumió. Saltó hacia delante y antes de que ninguno se hubiese dado cuenta llegó hasta Naruto. Si acababa con él todo terminaría.

—¿Cómo voy a convertirme en Hokage si ni siquiera puedo salvar a mi mejor amigo? ¿No te parece, Sasuke? —dijo con la voz llena de pesar.

Supo que Naruto no tenía la intención de moverse y le dejaría acabar con lo que no pudo terminar en su última pelea.

Lo miró durante un segundo, pero no respondió. Desenvainó la espada con toda la intención de acabar con él. No tendría compasión. Y no habría remordimientos por terminar con la vida de la única persona que había intentando sacarlo de su pozo de miseria.

El nuevo miembro de ese disgregado equipo se interpuso entre ellos. Defenderse de su ataque fue sencillo. Y aunque eran cuatro contra uno, el combate fue como un juego de niños. Estaban muy por debajo de él, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que separarse de Konoha fue la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado. Aún le quedaba mucho para poder enfrentarse con Itachi, pero viendo la fuerza de sus antiguos compañeros, si se hubiese quedado la distancia que lo separaría de su hermano, habría sido mucho más grande.

No tenía sentido seguir con esto. Podía acabar con ellos en un segundo.

Sin embargo, antes de poder realizar la técnica, la mano de Orochimaru se lo impidió y le hicieron irse de allí.

Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer fue la mirada decaída de Naruto, su impotencia y enorme tristeza.

Los dos se habían percatado de la gran diferencia de poder y de la enorme distancia que el tiempo había puesto entre ellos.

Pero a pesar de todo, supo que los lazos que lo unían con Naruto no se habían debilitado nada. Aquello le exasperó, y aunque nunca lo reconocería, una pequeña parte de él si sintió feliz.


End file.
